


The Art Of Self-Discovery

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Romance, Dangan Ronpa & Dangan Ronpa Zero & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a girl with no memory wakes up on an island and runs into a game of mutual killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Self-Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



A  girl with silver-violet hair and no memory wakes up on an island. She knows absolutely nothing about who she is or how she got there at all. 

 

_I.... have to see someone. I have to see my father, and that’s why I came... no, this is wrong._

_There is something wrong about this situation, but I don’t know what it is._

“...are you alright? You passed out when we were in Hope’s Peak.” a short boy with brown hair in a green jacket says as he takes her gloved hand. There’s a girl with blue hair and a boy with glasses near him, and they look vaguely familiar... 

 

_I must’ve seen my classmates before I blacked out, so that’s why they look familiar. But how did we get from Hope’s Peak to the island, in that case?_

“My name is Makoto Naegi, and I’m-” he begins, before a bear appears over the horizon and tells them that they are playing a game of mutual killing, for that’s the only way to escape this island. 

 

* * *

 

_My name.... is.... Samidare? No, that’s wrong, but that name had to have been important, somehow, for it to come up...._

On the first day of their imprisonment on the island, Naegi comes to see her. He knocks on her door and asks if he can come in, and she agrees. 

 

_How are you so calm about this?_

_Why aren’t you calm? You’ve done this before, haven’t you?_

“Why are you here?” she asks, for her mind’s about to touch on something that’ll bring her a step closer to cracking the mystery. 

 

“I wanted to see if you were alright, Kirigiri.” he answers, and her name is Kirigiri, then, but it feels wrong, like a discarded part of herself.... 

 

"How do you know me?” she asks, for if he knew her before they got onto the island, then he can tell her a bit of who she is. Naegi’s answer is to take her hand and lead her onto the seashore, where the world is bright and oblivious to the horrible scene it’s playing host to. 

 

_It’s so beautiful out here.... it almost makes me forget what’s going on. But I can’t lose myself in the beauty, and forget the mystery._

  

* * *

 

She and Naegi come back to her cabin to discover a miniature television and disk with her name on it sitting on the bed. 

 

"...should we watch it?" he asks, as he inserts the disk into the television. 

 

"We probably should." she answers, as the disk begins to play. It's a video of students waking up in an abandoned building and playing the exact same game, and there's a part of her that feels like she's seen this entire game play out... 

 

_"Will you help me, even when I am dead, Kyouko?"_

 

_"I have gathered the best detectives in Japan and challenged them to a game of mutual killing, Father."_

 

"...I... can't...." Naegi says as his voice pulls her out of her thoughts, and her first name is Kyouko according to what her brain dredged up, and she met her father at Hope's Peak, but that doesn't make sense at all. 

 

"What is my first name?" she blurts out, and she should be supporting him, for if everyone on this island has a tailor-made disk, he has his own house of horrors to watch after joining her on her ride through hell... 

 

"It's... Kyouko, right? Shouldn't-" he begins, before she interrupts him. 

 

"I have no idea who I am, Naegi." 

 

"Then... you could just create yourself, I guess? I'll help you create new memories, if you wish..." 

 

* * *

 

The first two murders happen the next day, and Monobear calls the disks a success. 

 

She discovers that she's very good at investigating dead bodies. Ikusaba was poisoned before being stuffed with spears, and Maizono was stabbed in the restaurant hallway. There were two different killers, for the fingerprints on the bodies weren't identical, and the former was premeditated while the latter wasn't. Naegi decides to join her for some strange reason, and she tests out her theories and presents evidence to him. 

 

"...I thought you were lonely, Kirigiri... and I can't believe that you're so calm right now." he says, as he takes her hand and walks into the elevator with her. 

 

_I... maybe I am a lonely person, I suppose... that was why I ran to Hope's Peak, in search of the father who I never knew..._

 

She asks Monobear for security camera footage, and he obliges for some reason, before saying that there's a student on the island who's recording everything for his master. The footage and footprints show that Otonashi wasn't in her cabin last night, and the last person anyone saw Maizono interacting with was Kuwata. Naegi helps her shoot down lies and present evidence, and she wonders how exactly they ended up in this partnership. 

 

_Wait, that's not possible. My father's dead, and I.... how do I know this, exactly? How much time has passed since I got to Hope's Peak?_

 

Otonashi and Kuwata confess to murder, and are promptly executed by Monobear. 

 

* * *

 

 

An arcade box shows up on the island the next day. Monobear tells the students that they should play the game to figure out who the mole is, but she refuses to go anywhere near another of his manipulations. 

 

_"In this box are secrets about each and every one of you. Every day that passes without a murder, I will read one out loud and kill that person."_

 

Naegi plays it, and tells her that it's about a man who was manipulated into killing his brother. 

 

_"Kyouko, I'm alive.... I escaped, and-"_

 

_Samidare falls to the ground, and she wonders if she should feel more regret for killing her._

 

"I thought it would help you, Kirigiri.... but I guess I was wrong...." he says. 

 

"You don't have to help me." she answers, for if what she remembers is true, there's no reason for her to be alive, for the world is over. 

 

"I want to help you, so I'll continue." he quips, as if he's stating an indisputable fact, that she's the sort of person who should be helped instead of ignored. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next two bodies show up the next day.

 

Fujisaki and Ishimaru were found in a building near the beach, and they were both killed with a dumbbell which was found under a bench. The murder was definitely not premeditated in any way, and the same person killed both of them in a most-likely fit of accidental rage. 

 

_"Attention everyone! Welcome to the final Hope's Peak game of mutual killing! This shall determine the fate of the world!"_

She's falling in her head during the entire trial, as she used to play these games. She used to solve murders and made her way to Hope's Peak on her strengths in solving murders, where she began to plan murders instead.... but she has to focus on this trial, and Naegi is her touchstone. 

 

Oowada confesses to murder and is promptly executed, and she has no idea how much of what she remembers is real. 

 

* * *

 

 

"...would you like to see a show, Kirigiri? They opened up a theater..." Naegi says as he knocks on her door. 

 

_"Oh, don't you know?! All of these games have been broadcast on television for the world to see! And if you lose, you'll join your friends in the morgue!"_

 

"I'd prefer not to..." she answers as he takes her hand and accidentally removes her gloves, unmasking the burn scars and attempts at reconstructive surgery. 

 

_I set them on fire during a funeral, and I did it on purpose. That much.... I would know. I should know that, for that's the entire reason I have gloves on..._

 

"What do you remember of our time in Hope's Peak?" she asks, in an attempt to distract him from her hands. 

 

"I... we were in a classroom for five seconds, and then we got to this island..." he answers, and they all have amnesia, but they all, in the very least, know who they are... 

 

_What don't we all remember? It had to have happened in Hope's Peak, between then and now... which is that we all caused-_

 

"...you have really pretty hands, Kirigiri." Naegi says, and from his tone of voice, he's completely serious. She begins to smile, and takes off her other glove. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuwata killed out of self-defense and Otonashi and Oowada killed out of Monobear's manipulations, but Yasuhiro killed Yamada for absolutely no reason at all. 

 

"I didn't want to be forgotten, that's all." she says, before she's set on fire and hit by a truck. 

 

_When did... she change her name? Why do I know that she and Otonashi both changed their names and identities?_

 

_Because we were all in the same class, weren't we? All of us... except for-_

 

Monobear locks them all in the trial room, and tells them that they'll remain inside the room until someone dies. She's done this before, and played this very game with her father, so somewhere down the line, one of them created him... 

 

"Kirigiri, why did you take off your gloves?" Naegi asks, and it's like he's completely oblivious to their situation, in some weirdly adorable way....

 

"You told me that I should. Do you ever get flashes of memory from what happened before?" she answers. 

 

"...have you figured out who you are, Kirigiri? I'm sorry that I couldn't help as much as I wanted to." 

 

_I figured out that I joined my father in his quest to end the world and create a better, more hopeful, one. And gave him the idea for these games.... and all of us were involved, in some way or another..._

 

"Who were you, back then?" she blurts out. 

 

"I'm... whoever you want me to be, Kirigiri. I think the future we create together is more important than the past." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oogami kills herself to get them all out of the trial room. 

 

Monobear conducts a perfunctory trial, and pulls out a bomb detonator before telling them that there are bombs in every corner of this room, and they'll detonate if the mole doesn't reveal themself. 

 

_"You can either starve to death in your classroom or you can play the game. There's no other option."_

 

There's someone screaming, and she has no idea if it's someone in the past or present. Slowly, the words they're saying become clearer... 

 

"The mole can't reveal themselves even if they wanted to!" 

 

_Naegi.... Makoto, what on earth are you doing?! How do you... no, you can't be..._

 

Yet it makes sense, that the one person she trusts on this island is the one who's Monobear's informant. It makes his calmness and the fact that he doesn't show up in any of her memories make sense, for he never _existed_ before this game. 

 

"...I'm sorry, I didn't want it to end like this, but I don't want anyone to die.... I just wanted to help all of you get better, and I'm not working for him!" he says, and she can't believe a single thing that's coming out of his mouth at this point, that this is all real and not some weird dream.... 

 

Makoto Naegi dies when she closes her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up in a wasteland filled with the people who died in the games she started. 

 

_This is the real world, isn't it? The simulation died and my father wanted me to play one final game, so I agreed..._

 

"You don't have to stay here, Kirigiri." Naegi says as he pops up out of nowhere. 

 

"Where am I?" she asks, for if this is the real world, there's no reason for... someone who doesn't exist outside of the island to show up in the real world. 

 

"This... is limbo, I think? It's where you choose whether or not to leave the program." he answers. 

 

_It's either... stay on the island with him, presumably, or wake up and realize that I'm a serial killer. I don't know..._

 

"...I'm glad to have met you, okay? Thank you for existing, Kirigiri, but I don't want you to stay here for the rest of your life." 

 

"Is it better.... for the world, that I don't wake up?" 

 

"Why would it be better? You can always rebuild everything you destroyed, and I'll live on in your memory, I guess..." 

 

Kyouko Kirigiri wakes up in the real world after making a promise to a computer program that she'll rebuild the world and not stagnate in memories. 

 

_Did I tell him?_

 

_I hope I told him, or that I'll be able to tell him... that I love him._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so late.... I hope you still like it.


End file.
